


Why are your eyes so red?

by whiffingbooks



Series: These prompts keep pulling me in [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: Prompt - Why are your eyes so red?Harry comforts Ginny. Post War Hinny.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: These prompts keep pulling me in [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859185
Kudos: 26





	Why are your eyes so red?

“Why are your eyes so red?” She jolted when she heard his voice. Wiping away the remnants of tears, she swivelled around in the hopes of spotting him. However, the garden was devoid of any person.

“If you’re trying to sneak up on me under your invisibility cloak, you’d be sorely mistaken. I have ears of a dog.” She focussed on a place a little away from the apple tree.

A pause and then a head appeared out of nowhere.

“I’d like to learn that trick. Will be good to know if someone is sneaking up on me.” Harry unravelled his cloak. She didn’t move from her position, afraid of betraying her pulse spiking at being near him after months.

“May I…?” She watched him gesture awkwardly beside her. 

“Yeah, sit. There’s plenty of room.”

Inside, she screamed at herself for allowing him. _You’re not in a position to have any decent conversation with him. You need some space, especially from him._

“I’m sorry,” he spoke quietly, jarring her out from her inner turmoil. 

She frowned. “Why?” The air felt significantly colder. How long had she been sitting out? 

Perhaps, he noticed her shivering. Or he might have understood her instinctively, just as she did that day when he broke up with her in the hopes of sparing her from the dangers of being with him ( _fat lot of good it did_ , she thought bitterly). Anyways, he muttered a heating charm and she immediately got enveloped in warmth.

“Thanks,” she said.

Nodding, he answered, “Sorry for barging in. I didn’t think anyone would be out.”

“Couldn’t sleep. Kept on thinking…” she trailed off. Imagining Fred’s face right before his death was torturous.

“He laughed.”

Ginny froze. Slowly, she turned towards Harry to find him gazing at her with regret and guilt. 

“What?” Images of Fred’s laugh filled her head, a deep searing pain burrowing inside her heart as the visions continued. Her only tether to reality was Harry’s face pinched with worry and pain.

“Percy joked and Fred laughed. It happened then.” Harry slowly clasped their hands together. “It was quick. And painless, I presume.”

“And yours?” Finally, she asked the question bothering her since he returned after dying and Fred didn’t. She was happy to see him, but there had been a barrier between them. She stole looks at him all the time in the hopes of coming to terms that he was still alive, but Fred’s face always flashed and she was left with the same horrible feeling of losing them in the battle.

“Death was easy. I just stood and…" 

There was no need for any other word. She could imagine him standing in front of Voldemort, staring down at the glowing red eyes and the green beam of light as it hurtled towards him. The tears rose as she pictured the boy in front of him standing and accepting his fate. She tried to control herself, but couldn’t.

Not anymore.

The dam broke and she buried her head between her legs, letting out the sobs. 

"Ginny,” he muttered, but she couldn’t reply.

“No. No. No.” She kept on saying ‘no’. Hands wrapped around her from behind and she felt herself clinging onto Harry as he caressed her hair and murmured 'I know’.

“I thought of you. I was staring at him, about to be killed off and the only thing I could think of was you.” She cried harder, the pain blossoming as the scene vividly flashed in front of her eyes.

They stayed like that deep into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [whiffingbooks](https://whiffingbooks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
